


Sleeping Like a Baby

by EnmaRose



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnmaRose/pseuds/EnmaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a simple prompt I got from a lovely anon ask on Tumblr.com. the prompt i got was "Please do something with levi sleeping and Eren finding him" -anon, so anon i hope this was to your liking and what you were hoping for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Like a Baby

I came back to the castle after an exhausting day of testing with Hanji and decided to inform captain Levi of my return. I walked up staircase after staircase until I reached the top floor and could see a dim light at the end of the hall.   
I continued down the hall towards the light knowing that if Hanji already told him of my latest screw up I would get a tongue lashing from hell. For some odd reason the captain’s door was open witch must have meant that he was waiting for me. I peeked inside first to make sure but I was not prepared for the sight in front of me. Captain Levi was in his chair and folded over onto a mountain of paperwork splashed across his desk. There were a few peaces on the floor and in his hands so it was obvious that he had fallen asleep in the middle of it. 

I stepped in collecting the papers from the floor then his hand as quietly as possible. I placed the papers aside and lifted the captain up and placed him in bed and pulling the covers up to his shoulders. He was so cute and sleeping quite peacefully I tried my best not to wake up while I straightened up. Once I had all of his paperwork neatly stacked on his desk I got a peace of blank paper and a pen from his drawer and decided to write him a letter. 

Dear Captain Levi,   
Hi, it's Eren, I got back super late and saw that you fell asleep on your desk. I hope you're not mad but I put you in bed and cleaned up a bit. I'll keep this between us so don't worry. 

Love  
Eren  
I put back the pen back and set the note on top of his paperwork before kissing his forehead, turning out his lamp, and leaving. I shut his door, went down to my 'room', and went to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it and I had a lot of fun making this. If you would like to send a prompt my account is love-heichou-forever.tumblr.com but please be aware I have 82 prompts I need to fill and this is only number 1. This same work, with the same title, is also on Fanfiction.net please follow me and there will be more to come.


End file.
